The present invention relates to a muffler, especially for an internal combustion engine of a chain saw, comprising a primary and a secondary chamber through which exhaust gases from the engine in turn flow.
In hand-held power-driven tools such as chain saws it is essential that weight can be kept as low as possible. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a muffler having a reduced weight. Another object is to provide a muffler with improved acoustic properties.